Forever Alone or Never Apart
by meenset1264
Summary: Hyuna has been made fun of and laughed at for most of her life. Will she be able to stop the laughter? And will she do it alone? Hyunseung has a majorly controlling father. Will he be able to do what he wants whether or not his father approves? And will he do it alone? This is a 2hyun fanfic. Comments are always welcome, whether nice or mean. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Hyuna POV

Ah finally the first day of college. I had moved into my new apartment a week ago and still had a few boxes left to pack. It was cheap and cosy and was just the right size for me. I was so excited about my first day that I woke up two hours before my class actually started. I got up showered, put on a pair of skinny jeans and a sweatshirt, did my make up, grabbed my backpack, and left the apartment to get coffee from a nearby coffee shop.

As I got to the door there was a sign on the window that caught my attention. "HELP WANTED" it said. _Oh that's awesome. I was thinking of getting a job soon. Here's my chance! _I went into the coffee shop and ordered a latte. I also asked for an application to fill out. I took both and sat next to the big window that overlooked the street. It wasn't very busy for a monday morning, but it was still nice watching the people go about their business.

I looked down at my application and started filling it out. After sometime I finished the application and got up with my coffee cup and handed the application back to the woman at the counter. I thanked her a left. I checked my watch and it looked like I had a little less than 45 minutes to get to class. I immediately started running in the direction of my college and got to my class with at least fifteen minutes to spare. _awesome I'm not late!_ I took out my stuff and put them on my desk. _Time for biology! I love science. It's one of the things I want to to do as a career!_

I was surprised to see the amount of people in one class. I wondered if all of my classes were going to be like this. The professor walked in and waited for attention. The students stopped talking and the professor introduced himself as Dr. Yoesop. He seemed pretty young, looking to be mid to late twenties. A few minutes after the introduction, a student ran into the classroom. All eyes were on him.

"Your name sir?" the professor looked at him with eyebrows raised, waiting.

"Jang Hyunseung, i'm so sorr-" he began to say.

"No excuses. This is no way to start your first day. But since it _is_ your first day, I will let you go this once. Sit down and i'll start attendance." There was an empty seat next to mine and he started to move toward it. I didn't really want him to sit there for then people will all be staring in my direction, trying to get a good look at him. But it would have made more commotion, so I just let the stairs happen and lowered my face so that my platinum blonde hair can cover my face and eyes. I stared at the notebook until I felt a touch to my shoulder. I flinched a little looking to see that Hyunseung was looking at me questioningly. It was then that I realised that my name had been called and people were waiting for me to answer. The professor was about to move on when I yelled:

"H-here!" It came little louder than I wanted it to and that earned me a few laughs from the people behind me. " Sorry" I said beneath my breath. _Ugh I hate this. Why am I always embarrassing myself? If he had just let me wonder in my own world, then I wouldn't be in this situation._ I looked up at the person next to me and he was there a big smile on his face. I couldn't believe it! He was laughing at me! That bitch was actually laughing at me! I wished he would just go away and die.

The rest of my class passed, thankfully without any more incidents and I walked home with my eyes to the ground. _It's funny, _I thought. _I came in to my first day with my head raised high and my hopes high. I come out with my head lowered and hopes almost to the ground._ I hated being like this. I hate being always the first to get laughed at. I hated being so vulnerable and gullible. I hate being clumsy and awkward. For some reason I thought things will change once I can be on my own, but boy was I wrong. I feel stupid for thinking that anything will change.

I got home and dropped my stuff by the door. I removed my make up and dressed in some pj's. I flopped on my bed and took out my diary. _Change needs to happen,_ I wrote. _I can't live like this anymore. I already had enough of this is in high school. Starting tomorrow I will be a brand new person. I will not hide my face behind make up and the like. I will dress how I want and not care about people who don't like me. I will be a new person that people see as a strong woman. Fighting! I will do my best!_

I turned off my light and layed in my bed to go to sleep. But there something that was still on my mind. _That guy, Hyunseung,_ I wondered. _What's his problem. I mean it's not like I did much to deserve him making fun of me like that. Or did I and not realise it._ I mentally went through all the things that happened to me today and I could find nothing that might have been a bother to him. _Nope doesn't seem like I did anything wrong. But then why was he being like that? Maybe he's just a stupid bitch and I should ignore him._ On that thought, I closed my eyes and let sleep take over my body.

Hyunseung POV

Well today was interesting. It was my first day of college and I was dreading my classes. I couldn't change them because then my father would be super pissed. Ugh, why biology?! I hate biology! Why does my father have to be so strict all the time? Whatever, so today I woke up with five minutes until the class started. That wasn't enough to get out of bed let alone do everything else.

I got up showered quickly, brushed my teeth, skipped fixing my hair, and put on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. I rushed out with bag in hand. Practically running the whole way there, I got to biology fifteen minutes late. Crap. That is not good to do on the first day. The professor looked at me with eyebrows raised and asked for my name.

"Jang Hyunseung, I'm so sorr-" I started with an excuse but was cut off.

"No excuses. This is no way to start your first day. But since it _is_ your first day, I will let you go this once. Sit down and i'll start attendance." I sighed with relief and looked around for any empty seats. There was one at the front next to this cute girl, so I moved in her direction. She automatically looked uncomfortable with that and covered her face with her hair.

The professor started attendance and there was a pause after the name "Kim Hyuna" no one answered so I assumed it was the girl next to me. I lightly tapped her shoulder and looked at her questioningly. She then realised what was going on and yelled:

"H-here," a little too loudly for comfort. Everyone around her started to laugh. I thought it was cute so I smiled at her. She looked up at me and then started to glare. What did I do? She went back to covering her face with her hair and taking notes. I watched her during the class as she diligently took notes and made sense of the teacher was saying. _I should totally ask her for her notes one day,_ I thought. _They might be more useful than mine which looked like gibberish to me._ She seemed really into the subject and I just assumed that she really liked biology.

When the class finished. I got up after her and left a little after she did just to see if we were headed in the same direction. We were, in fact, going in the same direction. But not only that, we were headed to the same class. This time I sat farther away from her, and saw that she payed more attention to attendance. I guess she learns quickly. Again I watched her in the classes and she worked hard on taking notes, asking questions, and answering them when no one else knew.

The whole day went like this. I watched her facial expressions when she got something wrong or right. She was cute to say the least, but she had so much make up on, it was amazing she didn't reek of cover up. In every class I learned more about her. Every one of my classes I shared with her. It was funny how my luck worked out. The day went by quietly, but I didn't want to leave this girl just yet. She seemed to be out of it when she left the last class. So I stalkerishly followed her home. I don't think she realised how many times she nearly got into an car accident, honestly this girl. What is her problem?

After seeing her home safely I went back to my humble abode which was conveniently across the street from her house. This was getting a bit too weird for me. I entered my apartment, dropped my stuff, changed into some pj's, brushed my teeth, and lied in bed. I couldn't stop thinking about this girl. I wasn't sure why, but it just occured to me why she was glaring at me earlier. She might have thought that I was laughing at her like the rest of the students. But, I wasn't! I thought she was being cute and that's why I smiled. It must of looked like a smirk or something but it was a genuine smile. I mean why would I help her if I was going to be mean to her, that makes absolutely no sense.

_Maybe i'll explain tomorrow, when I see her in class, _I thought. _Then that will clear my conscience._ On that thought I let sleep overtake me. I wanted to wake up early, so I have more time to get ready the next day.

* * *

**A/N **Hey guys! Well I hope you liked the first chapter! This is my first time writing 2hyun. And my first time writing in two POVs, so I will try my best! Please comment! It will be greatly appreciated. ANy type of feedback ia good for me, so you can be mean if you want! Anyways thanks so much for reading this and I will try to update as soon as possible. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hyunseung POV

I woke up with 45 minutes until the first class. It wasn't that much time but it was a start. Better than yesterday. I got out of bed and grabbed a pair of jeans and a hoodie. I showered, dressed, and fixed my hair a little. One of these days i'm going to have time to look nice. I left my apartment and took the bus to college. I could have taken my car but I wasn't in the mood to find parking, with so little time. Its not easy to find parking when you are a freshmen in college.

Anyways, I got off the bus and there was that girl again. What was her name? Hyuna or something. I see her walk past me but there is something different about her. She has her head held up high like she's determined to keep it that way. Im intrigued so I approach her. Just as a reach her she turns to talk to someone. I don't want to seem like I am waiting for her so I walk on. As I pass her, I can feel her eyes on me. I turn around to find her staring at my back. She quickly looks away embarrassed. I smirk a little and continue towards the classroom. I sit in the same place that I sat yesterday and take out the appropriate books for the class.

I see the girl enter the classroom with the corner of my eye and I look up. Our eyes meet as she scans the room for a seat. I smile at her and she returns the smile. She spots the empty seat next to me and walks toward it. But, unfortunately, just as she was going to reach the seat, someone is faster and takes the seat. I look at her apologetically as she turns to find another seat farther back. I follow her with my eyes until she sits down and then I look forward again.

The professor comes in and starts attendance. When the professor gets to her name she speaks with confidence that she is present. Although I could not observe her like I did yesterday, I felt that her presence. She asked questions, participated in discussions, added more to what the teacher said to help others understand. She was so much more different than the day before. What happened to her? Where did this boost of confidence come from? I mean she literally changed overnight. That's not supposed to happen. Did she start on drugs or something? Did she get a boyfriend? I mean seriously what happened?

I felt someone nudge me from the side. I looked at them and they motioned to the professor. Immediately realizing what was happening, I looked at the professor and asked,

"I'm sorry sir but could you repeat the question? I was zoning out." He frowned at me and repeated the question. I answered accordingly indicating that I was paying attention in class. I _was_ paying attention to the professor. It's just that I was paying attention to Hyuna also.

"Please keep your focus on my class no matter how boring you think it seems."

"Yes sir. I'm sorry sir. I will do a better next time." I bowed slightly apologetically. He turned around and went back to teaching the class. I continued to ponder on what happened to Hyuna last night. I wonder if she has a twin and this is Hyuna II.

The next class came and somehow she become more and more confident as each class passed along. We sat next to each other in a couple of classes and it was so hard not to stare at her. I think she caught me a few times. Every time our met she smiled at me. The smile was genuine, as if she was having the best day of her life. I often returned the smile and then looked back at the professor. I'm not sure what happened to her, but I like the new change. She has more confidence in herself. Compared to the day before, Hyuna seemed so much more independent and I liked it.

It was time for a break and I decided to approach her. I saw her walking ahead of me towards the cafeteria so I jogged a little to catch up to her.

"Hyuna!" I called out to her. She turned around to see to who was calling her and I waved my hand. She waved back and turned towards me. I walked towards her and just as I reached her she walked passed me and started to talk to someone that was behind me. Well that put me in an awkward position so I kept walking. _Maybe she's trying to avoid me from yesterday. _I thought. _Maybe she's mad at me for laughing at her. But I wasn't laughing at her! I was smiling because I thought that she was cute! Urgh! Whatever! Maybe I'm just overthinking this. _

I continued on my way to the cafeteria. I bought my food and sat somewhere somewhat secluded. I was eating in peace when I heard someone approaching the area where I was eating. I look up only half expecting it to be Hyuna and I become slightly disappointed when I see someone else. Unknowingly I get up and throw away the stuff on my tray. I leave the area leaving the girl to eat in silence.

Hyuna POV

I was going to the cafeteria when I heard someone call my name from behind me. I turned and saw that Hyunseung was waving at me. I waved back and he walked towards me. He seemed like he had something to tell me but from what happened yesterday I wasn't going to give him the pleasure of talking to me. He didn't deserve my undivided attention when he treated me badly.

Just as he reached me I walked passed him and started to to talk to someone else. That must have been embarrassing for him so he kept walking to the cafeteria. I finished talking to the person in front of me and followed him. I was a few paces behind. I kept following him until he got to a secluded area and then I turned as to not be suspicious. There was a girl though headed in his direction and I saw her pass me and sit down to eat.

I ignored her and continued on my way. I sit down near the place where Hyunseung is and start to eat. I then see a figure standing over me. I look up and the sun is in my eyes. I raise my hand to my face and squint to block out the sun. The person asks if he can sit and I nod, not really sure who he is. He sits down and the sun and I look at him. Instantly I realise who he is.

It's Hyunseung and he looks like he wants to say something to me. I was thinking of getting up but then that would be weird. I had already agreed to let him sit with me. I looked at him and he seemed deep in thought. Like he was contemplating whether or not he should say something. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, he looked resolved and looked straight at me. I smiled at him trying to encourage him to speak, but I think it confused him. He frowned and opened his mouth to say something.

"So Hyuna," he said. "Is it possible that I can borrow your notes for a few minutes until class? It's just that my notes are awful and you seem to take good notes. Please? I can't seem to make any sense of mine." He looked at me with anticipation. _I'm not sure if I should. I mean he could just want to have my work without actually doing it himself._

"Okay, but let me see yours first," I said and held out my hand. He immediately took out his notebook and handed it over. I opened to the notes and saw that it was complete gibberish. His hand writing was excellent but his notes were just awful. _Well I guess he tried to do the work at least. I can just barely decipher what it says on the page._

"See, even I can't seem to make any sense of it. Let alone actually try to study from this." He looked embarrassed as he said this. I looked at him with pity. Some people just can't do things like I do. I take my notebook, open it to the right page and give it to him. He immediately takes out his phone and takes a picture of all the pages. Once he finished he gave me my notebook back.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it." he said as I put my notebook back into my bag. "Umm...can I ask you a question? It might be a little personal though." I looked up at him confused. _Why would want to ask me a personal question? I mean i'm pretty much an open book._ I nodded. It was hard to offend me unless you were really close to me.

"So yesterday," he started. "When you sat next to me and I embarrassed you -which by the way I'm so sorry for doing- you seemed like a really shy and reserved girl. Then today you come into class with a whole 180 degree turn. You held your head high and talked a lot more than you did yesterday. My question is what happened last night? I mean where did this confidence come from?" Wow this was a personal question. I commend him for being bold and asking. But I resolved to giving the best answer without giving too much away.

"I'm not sure. I kind of just was tired of being made fun of all the time." With that I got up and started to walk to my next class.

"Wait!" I turned around and saw that Hyunseung was running towards me. "Let's go together!" _Do we have the same class? Now that I think about it we do share this next class._

"Yeah sure," I smiled at him and we headed toward class. We walked in comfortable silence. When we got to the door, we kind of went our separate ways. I sat at the front and he sat toward the back. It funny how that worked. Him being not very studious and me being very studious. I wonder how our relationship -if you can call it that- with go. Friends are friends and nothing more.

Without thinking of it further, I turned towards the professor who just just came in. I took out all materials for class and put them on my desk. Opening my notebook, I felt someone staring at me from behind so I turned around and I caught Hyunseung looking at me before he quickly looked away. I smiled. _I see someone is interested. Maybe i'll invite him over today. I want to know more about this person. _With that I looked at the professor and I still feel Hyunseung looking at me from behind.

**(A/N) Hey guy! I hope your enjoying this. Sorry for the long wait! I just kept forgetting about it and then when I did remember I couldn't think of anything to write. I hope you guys don't hate me too much! Thank You for reading. Please comment!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hyuna POV

_Wow! I didn't realise that we had literally the same classes. Who would have thought? _I thought as we neared the end of the day. Being loud was kinda hard for me. I'm not normally an outspoken girl and I did a lot of speaking today. Not fun. I was so tired, but I still wanted to invite Hyunseung over. It would be so weird if we lived next to each other, too.

When class was over Hyunseung walked over to me and asked if he could walk home with me. I complied and we started walking. We walked to the bus and got on. We it was our stop we got off and I lead the way to my house.

"This is so weird!" said Hyunseung.

"What is?"

"This is the exact way to my house!"

"What?!"

"Yeah! That's my house right there!" he said pointing. "Where is yours?" I pointed across the street from where he pointed. Wait we're neighbors?! That is _sooo_ weird! I can't believe this! How did I not find out until now?!

"Hey you wanna come over, since you're here?" I invited. He nodded. He looked curious, like he wanted to see what the inside of my world. I guess if you call it my world. Anyways we walked up to my door and I put in the code for the door. I let him in first and followed him closing the door after me. Automatically he took off his shoes and stepped inside. I did the same and showed him to the living room.

"Feel at home. I'm just gonna go inside and change into something more comfortable." I headed towards my room after he sat down on the couch. I came out a few minutes later dresses in a pink t-shirt and skinny black jeans. He looked up and his jaw dropped. After a few second of awkward staring, he seemed to realise what he was doing and looked down embarrassed. I shrugged it off as a guy thing and then I went and sat in the armchair across from him. We basically just sat and looked at each other, not really sure what to do.

"So... you wanna eat something?" After a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah, sure." Relief spread over his face. I got up to go to the kitchen and Hyunseung followed.

Hyunseung POV

When Hyuna came out of her room, in that moment i realised how stunningly beautiful she is. Her pink t-shirt complimented her platinum blonde hair and her jeans complimented her figure. She was stunning. I couldn't believe it. I mean I thought she was cut before but this was different. She was… what am I doing?

I realised that I was staring and immediately looked away embarrassed. I saw her shrug from the corner of my eyes and she went to sit across from me. We just sat there looking at each other for what felt like a good five minutes. I was just about done with silence when Hyuna spoke up.

"So… You wanna eat something?" Relieved that the silence was broken, I nodded. She got up and I followed her to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and took out a few ingredients.

"So what do you want to eat?" she asked.

"I'm not sure what are my options?"

"Well, lets see. We have pasta, salad, pasta salad, take-out, and pizza. Take your pick."

"Hmm, I'll think I'll go with the pasta salad. Sounds interesting."

"Ohhh, you're in for a treat!" She then began to cut up vegetables.

"Do you want me to do something?" I felt weird just standing there staring.

"Can you get the pasta from the cupboard? That would be helpful." She told me which one and I got it out. Assuming that she wanted me to make the pasta too, I got a pot and filled it halfway with water. I put the pot on stove and waited for the water to boil. I was just about to put in the past when Hyuna stopped me from doing so.

"You can't put it in yet, or else they will turn out really weird. You need to wait until the water comes to a complete boil, then you put it in." She took the pasta from me and asked me to continue cutting the veggies. I complied.

It was a miracle, within twenty minutes, the food was ready and the table was set. We sat to eat. And of course it was silent for the whole eating session.

"Sorry," I jumped when I heard Hyuna speak.

"What for?" I asked confused at her sudden apology.

"I don't do this often and I usually eat in silence. So, im not really sure how to do the whole be a host thing."

"No, thats okay! I actually like eating in silence too. It gives me time to think and enjoy my food more. So yeah I totally get it."

"Yeah, but still this is my first time hosting anything on my own."

"Well you're doing pretty good for the first time. I can give you some tips if you want me to." Her eyes brightened at my words. It was so adorable i could just barely contain myself. She's cute when she's herself.

"Yeah I'd love the help!"

"Well first things first you need to know how do small talk. Like 'How was your day?' or 'Do you like the weather, today?' This like that. And then you need…" We kept talking for the majority of the night. She asked questioned and seemed actually eager to learn. Even so I could slowly see her to get more and more tired. Around midnight, I suggested that we meet at my house the next day after classes and we continue our conversation. She agreed almost immediately and showed me to the door. We bid each other goodnight and I left.

I crossed the street, got into my house, locked it, and changed, brushed my teeth, and plopped onto my bed. I was exhausted. It was a good day. I made up with Hyuna and befriended her. I was able to actually have notes for studying. And I got some answers that had been bugging me. So, yeah today was a good day. I thought back to when she came out of her room and immediately blushed. Why was I acting so strange? I mean it's not like anything happened. I just found out that she was really stunning, not just cute. I mean she still is cute, but like in a want-to-protect kind of way. _She's really pretty, I wonder why I only found this out now. That's kinda strange. _I drifted to sleep with Hyuna on my mind.

Hyuna POV

After I closed the door, I practically ran to the bathroom and got ready for bed as fast as I could. I flopped on my bed. I was so tired but my mind was kind of in hurricane of thoughts. It was trying to process all that it learned from the talk with Hyunseung. I told it that it would be able to do that while I sleep too. Once my brain was convinced of that, it slowly started to go into sleep mode. But just before I completely went under, a picture of Hyunseung's embarrassed face came into view. It was a strange thing to remember right then, but I put it aside and fell asleep.


End file.
